With the development of science and technology and progress, liquid crystal display becomes the mainstream of the display products due to thin body, low power and low radiation. Most of the liquid crystal displays on the market are backlit LCD monitors with LCD panels and backlight modules.
The working theory of liquid crystal panel is placing liquid crystal molecules in two parallel glass substrates and applying a driving voltage to the two glass substrates to control the direction of rotation of the liquid crystal molecules so reflect the light from the backlight module and produce a picture.
Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has gradually dominated the display field due to its low power consumption, excellent picture quality and high production yield. Similarly, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module; the liquid crystal panel comprises a Color Filter Substrate (CF Substrate), a thin film transistor substrate (TFT Substrate), and a light mask. There is a transparent electrode on the inner side of the substrate and a layer of liquid crystal molecules (Liquid Crystal, LC) between the two substrates.
With the gradual development of LCD products, people start thinking how to improve LCD with more excellent performance; for example, how to make LCD products adjust according to changes in the external environment.
Additional aspects and/or advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that various modifications and variation can be made in the present invention without departing from the spirit or scope of the invention. Thus, it is intended that the present invention cover the modifications and variations of this invention provided they come within the scope of the appended claims and their equivalents.